Mistaken
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Carly Carter was the one left behind. Emmett had changed her or did he? Now she finds them again and finds herself staying with them. Slowly the truth comes out. Chapters get longer and rated for later chapters!


**Soo I saw Breaking Dawn and it reminded me how utterly SEXY Emmett Cullen is. Am I the only one who notices? But it got me thinking and this is what was born!Not everything is exact like it is in the book. For example,Renesme and Jacob are still together even though Jacob shouldn't still be alive. WORK WITH ME HERE! hahaha Also,I will be working on updating some of the more popular SOA and WWE Fanfictions so watch for those. Review! Makes me post!**

Sleep had long abandoned me. It had been so long since that thing that so resembled death. 150 years to be exact. I remembered when it all started too. He had been the new kid,all of his 'siblings' had been taken or didn't have interest in the opposite sex. Everyone assumed that because he was new they could have him but he didn't seem to notice them. No,he only noticed me. Precious little Carly,his precious little Carly as he was always quick to remind me when we were official. Something was off about him but I didn't realize what until it was too late. He had told me that his family was moving after 6 months of us being together,which I thought was odd but ignored. His usual gold eyes were black when I asked him to just stay that night with me. I didn't know that it would be the last night I would breath.

The pain was the worse. After an eternity I was thankful it was over but my throat was dry and I could hear the blood rushing through my mothers veins. She had assumed I was sick and she was correct in a way. Before I could stop myself I sank my teeth into her and drank her dead. I didn't fully comprephend what I did till it was too late and took of running. I went to go find him but I couldn't. He was gone.

Now,I return to Forks where it happened. I always liked to run in the forests here. I was running when I was blind sighted from the side by some big fuzzy hair ball. Rolling and going into attack mode I crouched and looked eye to eye with the wolf. This was a huge wolf but behind him came walking a girl. Her eyes were gold and I could smell the mix of human and vampire flowing through her.

"You realize I may be faster than you but when I say a nice stroll it means together without shifting?" She asked the wolf and it immediatly went in front of her growling. She rolled her eyes. "Oh,really Jake. She may not be any harm at all. Maybe she was just making her way through." She said still looking at him and he swivled his head to her. Sighing she arched an eyebrow. "Please change back. He isn't here to tell me what you are thinking." With that the wolf growled one more time before going to the trees and returning a few moments later.

"Well Renny we don't know who she is." The one named Jacob looked at me still in my crouch. "You can stand regular. Touch her and die though." I stared for a little longer before straightening.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked examing me. No doubt taking in my violet eyes. I was sick of taking human life so I turned to animals. It would be a while before my eyes changed to another color.

"Carly Carter. You?" I asked finally speaking. Jacob stood protectively infront of the one he called Renny and I could see thier connection. It was my gift,to see the connections people have. Their was red meaning loved or bonded some way.

"Im Renesme. This is Jacob." The girl spoke again and opened her mouth to say more but was distracted by the group of people coming behind her. Two ran right to her. A girl with long brown hair and a man whose hair appeared wind blown. The others followed,I recognized them all. Except the 2 new girls. Renesme and the other one. "This is our family." Renesme said again not taking her eyes off me. My face twisted into one of pain. I knew this family. Edward turned to me and recognition dawned on his face. He turned and looking back to the rest. He was on the end.

"What is it Edward?" The girl next to him asked. She was looking back and forth and I saw the red connection.

"Nothing Bella. Emmett," that was it. Edward spoke his name as they finally joined us. The family who had left me on my own so long ago. If I could cry I was certain I would but instead I stayed impassive. Emmett had been looking to the side,probably smelling the same deer I did. His head snapped to Edward who nodded to me. Finally his eyes looked at me and I saw the pain flash. He took a step forward and I backed up a step. All the feelings I had that I was sure I had repressed came back. All the love I had felt for him then the betrayal.

"Carly." He spoke my name softly. A rueful smile came to my lips.

"Emmett. Carlisle. ..Edward. How nice to see you." I greeted them sarcastically and they each looked at me like I was the freak. This was the family that had left me behind after their son had bitten me.

"You should come back to the house. We can talk there." Carlisle said softly after moments of silence had passed. Emmett looked like he was trying to undertand what he was seeing. Like it was the first time he realized what had truly become of me that night.

"Yeah. Talking like one big happy family." I scoffed but Edward read my mind and knew I was waiting to follow. How could i not? As bitter as I felt I just wanted to be close to Emmett now that I had found him. I had searched and searched before giving up,now here he was. Just as wonderful and perfect as the day we had met.

Sitting at a table it was almost commical. These vampires living as if they were humans but I had to admit it was smart. Looking around it was so light and open,something I could never find. Emmett was trying to hold my gaze but I ignored it.

"You need a family." Renesme stated from across from me. I looked at her for a moment with a nod. I had gotten the whole story of how she came to be and what had happened with the family since they left. Emmett had been starting at me the entire time and I was sick of it. "Can't she stay with us Carlisle? Her eyes aren't red,she is like Jasper was. Changing her ways." She smiled kindly to me but she was the only one. The other's had gotten a shock of seeing me,except Bella.

" can. Show her her room Alice?" Carlisle finally answered and with a hesitance Alice showed me down a hall and to a door at the right near the end.

"This is it." she spoke softly. I nodded and opened the door intending to walk in. "He still loves you,you know." Alice said suddenly and I turned to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked. It was too much right then. "He was just shocked at seeing me is all."

"I can see it. The future of you two." Alice shrugged before dancing away leaving me to wonder what she saw. He hasn't even been able to say anything but I knew he wasn't connected to anyone in the house. Still,I found myself wondering if I really should be here. Was I here to torture him or here because after so long,I missed and needed him.


End file.
